Blank Space
by Lara Rosen
Summary: We all know what happened but what we're dying to know is how. So… here it is. My very own version of how SasuSaku became cannon to quench the thirst while we wait, and hope, that Part III will tell us. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, otherwise The Last would've had some R-rated SasuSaku moments.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>I stare at the big, wooden doors that allow entrance into Konohagakure. The wind blows suddenly, giving me an ominous feeling. <em>Nonsense<em>, I think. I have nothing to worry about. The world is at peace at last. It has been eight months since the falling moon incident and relations between the nations couldn't be better. I can see it in the attitudes of people too. Everyone is just a little kinder and friendlier, trusting and carefree. How I wish nii-san could see this. He would be so happy. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and step further.


	2. Sakura

**SAKURA**

* * *

><p>I lay in bed with my eyes closed, wishing for a few more hours of sleep. Today is my first day off in months. I love being a medic ninja but the work is exhausting. I'm to blame though.<em> I have been working nonstop after all<em>.

I want to spend all day in bed but Ino, TenTen, and I promised Hinata we would go shopping for baby stuff. It has been four months since she found out she was pregnant. Just a few short weeks after her and Naruto's wedding. I can't help the blush that spreads across my cheeks as I think about it. _When did we get so old? _Ino is sure to follow. Her and Sai have been married for a month now. _Post-war baby-boom_. I laugh as I think about a cute, chubby baby with her eyes and his hair. _How cute. Hopefully he will inherit neither of their personalities._

I throw myself off the bed grudgingly and get ready for what is sure to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>I glance at myself in the mirror. My green top and blue jeans fit loosely. Working so much means I have little time to eat. I fidget with my Sakura necklace. My parents would object if they were here to see this. It has been three years since they passed away. I put on my pink coat and head out before I start to dwell on it.<p>

* * *

><p>''DEKORIN-CHAN!'' Ino yells at me, no doubt teasing me for arriving after her.<p>

''Ino-buta!'' Hinata stands next to her. She's wearing a light-blue winter kimono covered in the Uzumaki clan's symbol and a purple obi. She's already showing. She waves hello and I smile at both of them. ''Where is TenTen?'' I ask. Ino says she is meeting us at the store so we turn into the Konoha Marketplace.

''So, no morning sickness anymore? That's great, Hinata. That means you can hang out with us more often! Actually, I was wondering if you'd teach me how to knit.'' Ino continues the conversation they were having before I arrived. ''I want to knit Sai something for Christmas,'' she says unabashedly.

''Of course,'' Hinata replies while smiling at Ino. It's still a bit strange to see how confident she's become.

''Eh, Hinata, would you teach me too?'' I ask.

Ino looks puzzled. ''Ah, Sakura, but why would you want to… MASAKA! Are you interested in someone new!?''

_Of course not_. ''Wouldn't you like to know?'' I tease.

* * *

><p>''Hey, guys!'' TenTen waves from the store front of the baby shop. There's a huge grin on her face. She has exciting news. ''MINNA, LEE PROPOSED!'' She shows us her left hand where a simple, beautiful circular diamond ring sits on her finger.<p>

The response is simultaneous. ''OH MY GOD.'' Surprising but also expected at this point. We engulf her in a group hug, clearly overcome with excitement. We go inside the store and are greeted by the obaa-san that owns it. TenTe tells us about the proposal. Leave it to Lee-san to decide he needed to do one thousand laps around Konoha to be able to propose to TenTen. Still though, I'm glad. He's a kind, gentle man with the best intentions. I know they'll be happy.

We walk around the store. It's such a pretty place. Everything is glass, wood, and marble. The shelves are filled with baby clothes, diaper bags, strollers - everything and anything you could possibly need for your baby. The best thing about this store is that they embroider clan symbols into everything, even ninja tools if you bring them in.

I pick out a couple of red onesies and hand them to Hinata. ''These are adorable, Sakura-chan.'' Her and Naruto chose to go with the color red because it's gender-neutral.

''Wouldn't this look so cute on a little girl?'' Ino asks, holding up a navy smocked dress with a white peter pan collar.

''But you don't know if it'll be a girl, Ino,'' TenTen rebukes half-heartedly. Ino agrees.

''I wish I was having a baby,'' Ino mutters, pouting adorably.

''Eto, that might happen sooner rather than later considering how much sex you and Sai have been having since before you even got married.'' I say jokingly. TenTen and Hinata laugh while Ino blushes a deep crimson. She's upset. I'm no longer paying attention. I walk over to the more luxurious part of the store and stare at the object that caught my eye. A beautiful golden rattle on the display case. A sample of the store's embroidery. The design is so intricate, but it's the red and white fang on it that spiked my interest. _The Uchiha ichizoku symbol_. His would've been one of the few families n Konoha able to afford such an item. A feeling I know all too well creeps up on me.

_Sasuke-kun, when are you coming back?_


	3. Sasuke

**SASUKE**

* * *

><p>I step into the Hokage's office. I quickly scan the room. It hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. There are two piles of documents neatly stacked on the desk and two picture frames. There's also a rectangular piece of metal with a bitten-apple symbol. I think this is one of the computer artifacts people have been talking about so much. Kakashi sits on the Hokage's chair, his full attention to the Icha Icha book in his hand. He looks up at me.<p>

"Yo! It has been a while since I've seen you, Sasuke. Welcome back!" Kakashi is as carefree as ever. "Did you find the answers you were looking for?"

"Hn," I respond. His smile doesn't falter but what he's really asking is if I'm here to stay. "I just wanted to check in with you. We can talk later. I'll be returning to my old apartment.''

"Ah, that's good to hear." He sounds relieved. I have no desire to extend this meeting. I haven't slept in three days. "Naruto and Sakura will be glad to see you. You know, Naruto got married. "

I say nothing. My face remains stoic. "I'll be leaving now. I'm tired." I turn and walk out of Kakashi's office.

* * *

><p>I find the spare key under the welcome mat. I haven't been back for almost eight years. The moment I walk inside, the sweet smell of flowers envelops me.<em> That's odd…<em> I search the room for a source of the intoxicating fragrance but find none.

My apartment looks the exact same as it did the day I left Konoha. Everything is surprisingly clean. I walk past the living room into my bedroom. Even my bed sheets are fresh. _Who would go through the trouble?_ I walk over to my desk. The picture of Team 7 stares back at me. _Sakura…_ Naruto and I are glaring at each other. I smirk. To think that so much has happened since then. We are finally able to understand the feelings in each other's heart. That's why I am happy he got married. I was surprised when I heard Kakashi say that but I know the pain of solitude better than anyone. He will never be alone again. After everything he's been through, after everything I put him through, he deserves a life without pain and sorrow. A life like nii-san deserved but renounced in favor of protecting Konoha.

I look at Sakura's smiling face in the picture. _A life filled with love_. I think back to the words she said to me that night she tried to stop me from leaving Konoha._ 'If you stay here with me, we'll be happy. I'll make sure of it.' _Just like Naruto, I've only caused her pain and sorrow. And just like Naruto, she never gave up on me. I haven't seen her in three years. During my journey of redemption, I vowed to never cause her or Naruto pain again. But would I be able to make her happy...

_What am I even thinking about?_ I turn and head for the bathroom. I want to shower and rest for a while.

I walk down the hall. The bathroom is clean too. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I undress. I look like the monster I am. My journey of redemption has finally brought me back to Konoha. I found the answers to the questions I had regarding the events that occurred during the Fourth Ninja War. I've made sure that sort of thing can never happen again. Still, I feel as unredeemed as ever. I can't undo what I've done. The only plausible thing I can do now is to somehow try to make up for my wrongdoings and shortcomings.

I run the shower and get inside, letting the water clean me.


End file.
